


The Distance I Have Come

by helwolves



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki still can't remember hating his brother, so he doesn't. He doesn't <i>so hard.</i></p>
<p>Working title: "Loki has an actual Thor poster" [<a href="http://i.imgur.com/X22ZbpJ.jpg">X</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance I Have Come

_What will the neighbors think,_ Loki wonders vaguely as Thor presses him against the corridor wall outside his flat. They’ve been out drinking, not a lot, but enough to have them both feeling flushed and a little reckless (only a few bottles each really, at this little place around the corner where Loki discovered they serve a sort of mead that tastes older than the saccharine sort he’s usually found on Midgardian menus). It’s possible someone may notice — Loki himself is still an enigma, especially in this shape, but Thor ... even with his generic (much too tight and he can’t _not_ know it) T-shirt and dark jeans and long blond hair pulled back in a messy knot, there aren’t exactly scores of local men he could be mistaken for. 

And Loki hadn’t actually expected Thor to _accept_ when he’d invited him up for coffee. In fact, Loki’s fairly certain he doesn’t currently have nor has he ever had the materials with which one makes coffee in this place, but that’s neither here nor there ...

As if he realizes Loki has been drifting into thought, Thor makes a rumbling noise and latches his mouth onto the curve of Loki’s neck. He always did know how to adapt his strategies under pressure. Loki slides his arms around Thor’s waist and, _oh,_ he’s still not quite used to how good this feels again.

Thor always was the larger of the two, but now ... well, even more so until recently, but Thor wouldn’t touch him in that diminutive form, the great gallant fool, but _now_ ... His brother’s great bulk crowding him against the wall feels divine, and the ever-increasing pressure of Thor’s cock against his stomach is distracting to say the least. Loki hisses appreciately as Thor sucks and bites harder at his neck — wishing it would leave marks, knowing it won’t, but it’s a lovely thought he can’t shake.

Loki threads his arms around Thor’s waist, pausing to knead at his lower back before sliding both hands under his shirt and past his belt. He manages to twist a bit in Thor’s grip and _pulls_ , Thor shoving him even harder into the wall as he grinds his hardening cock against Loki’s hip bone, letting out a deep groan that makes Loki shiver. He slips a hand free and traces his dark-painted fingertips up Thor’s chest, curling around his neck and into his hair. Thor must sense what he’s getting at — his mouth is on Loki’s again in an instant. Loki shoves his tongue past Thor’s teeth, and the frankly embarrassing sound he finds himself making when Thor does the same in return moments later is lost between them.

“We should get inside before I can’t help but suck you off right here,” Loki murmurs, after breaking the kiss to press his forehead against Thor’s warm, stubbled cheek. “Unless ... that’s what you want. Or maybe you want it to be you, hmm?”

His fingers in Thor’s hair curl into the knot there, tugging, tilting his head to the side so Loki can run his tongue along his broad jawline as his hand down the back of Thor’s jeans slides ever lower. Thor’s movement stutters, just barely noticeable, but he doesn’t stop the slow rolling of his hips.

“Maybe you want people to see the mighty golden Thor on his knees with his little brother’s cock in his mouth? Pretty tears in his pretty blue eyes? I wouldn’t be gentle, Thor, believe me. Not with you, I know what you —”

“ _Enough,_ ” Thor snarls, but there’s warmth in it, and he backs away while pulling Loki hard against him in the same motion. “Inside. And watch that tongue of yours.”

“Wouldn’t you rather watch it yourself?” Loki says, before exaggeratedly licking his upper lip.

Thor smirks down at him. “Soon enough.”

ᛞ ᛞ ᛞ

Loki cannot actually move when he wakes. At first he wonders, not for the first time, whether Thor has fucked him into a state of full-body paralysis, but no — it’s merely the snoring mass of his brother sprawled atop him, his bare chest warm and solid against Loki’s back, and even he would be challenged to spin a claim that it wasn’t an enjoyable sensation.

Daylight’s just starting to sliver in through the tall windows. He didn’t exactly choose the place for its eastern exposure, but sunrise is sunrise, even with all those tall buildings in the way. He wriggles a bit, testing Thor’s weight. The couch’s constructional fortitude is impressive, really.

“Thor,” he says, then a bit louder, “ _Thor._ Get off, I can barely breathe, and you’re probably drooling all over —”

Thor merely laughs and buries his face in the short tangled hair at the base of Loki’s neck. “Lies.”

Loki grunts. “Do you — _ah!_ — do you have any pressing heroic engagements today or can you stay for, er ... breakfast?”

It’s really a bit rude of Thor to have begun pawing at Loki that way when he’s attempting to be a polite and generous host. He considers telling him so but is sidetracked by the much more urgent need to arch his back and maneuver one hand between their bodies in order to shove two fingers into himself, still a bit slick and loose there from their pre-dozing activities — perhaps not enough, but it will do.

“You truly are never satisfied, are you, Loki?” Thor says softly, mouthing at his shoulder.

“You’re the one whose manhood is digging into my thigh so hard I’m like to be shoved straight through my poor innocent couch.”

Thor snorts. “It is rather too late to show concern for this furnishing’s virtue, after the night we passed upon it.”

“Sun’s barely up. Still last night,” Loki grumbles, burying his face in the cushion’s rough fabric. “Now are you going to fuck me again or merely — ahh, _fuck._ ”

ᛞ ᛞ ᛞ

The next time Loki wakes, the sun is aggressively shining in his eyes.

After no small amount of prodding, Thor rolls off Loki and straight onto the floor with a thump worthy of a god-sized sack of yams. When his brother doesn’t immediately begin snoring again, Loki lets his arm fall after him, pressing his palm flat against the center of Thor’s broad chest. He can feel Thor’s heart pounding slow and deep, and the vast rise and fall as he breathes, and it’s just so relaxing, so —

“Loki?”

Something curious about Thor’s tone of voice gives him pause.

“... yes?”

“Why is there a poster of _me_ on that wall?”

Loki considers his options for a moment. “It’s ... called interior decorating.”

“Indeed, but why am _I_ decorating your interior?”

Loki considers again. “All right, I’m just going to give you that one.” Before Thor can wake enough to take his meaning, he continues: “Just trying to make things feel a bit more ... mine.”

“You speak truly in that. This place ... it does not feel like _you,_ brother.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly think I’d be staying long when I occupied — er, rented it.” He peers over the edge of the couch to find Thor frowning up at him skeptically, but with an unmistakable coloring to his cheeks.

Loki smirks, walking his fingers up Thor’s chest to run the pad of his thumb along Thor’s lower lip.

“Honestly. If _that_ makes you blush, you should see the one in my bedroom.”


End file.
